Just Tell Me
by morganwolfson
Summary: Mizore finally decides to make a move on Tsukune, but does he return her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Just tell me

My first attempt at a rosario vampire fic. Always thought Mizore and Tsukune was a better fit. Mizore decides to break the stalemate...whether he returns her feelings or not better to find out now than later. Italic text conveys thoughts. Read and review I don't own Rosario Vampire.

Mizore Shirayuki silently watched, well stalked would be a better word, the object of her affection Tsukune Aono. _ Oh Tsukune, I love you so much...why won't you just make a decision? _ She thought about the other girls in the group. _ Kurumu, sure she was gorgeous, but she also had constant male followers and she had said she simply wanted Tsukune as her destined one just to father her children...not for love. Also she would damn near suffocate him with those overly large breasts of hers. Then there was Yukari...cute but she highly doubted Tsukune was into little girls. Moka...Mizore didn't hate the girl even after what her ice clones had attempted to do to her. She actually respected her to willingly seal her own power away, that took guts; however she was ALWAYS trying to suck HER Tsukune's blood, and the way they would look at each other ...why doesn't he look that way towards me? _

Mizore paced back and forth in her room to the point where she thought she was wearing out the carpet. Slowly humming to herself, she took out a fresh lemon lollipop and threw her old one in the trash. Mizore looked herself in the mirror;_ any guy would be lucky, I know Tsukune thinks I'm pretty I could see it in his face when I told him he was cuter than I expected. She_ had figured he was alone, just like her and that they could understand each other's pain...and fix their loneliness together. Mizore blushed at the thought of being with Tsukune like that, she would be with him; _he has to know its time I tell him, even if he just wants to be my friend he has to know how much I love him!_

Mizore smiled as she snuck up behind Tsukune's desk, sometimes he would catch her sneaking up on him, but today he was unaware of her presence. She put her hand over his eyes and whispered very close to his ear,"Guess who?"

"Shit Mizore, you startled me."

"Well I guess you should pay better attention, handsome." Mizore said playfully flirting.

Tsukune blushed hearing her call him that._ I know she likes me and she's one of the prettiest girls in school and one of my best friends...why can't I just choose, oh right cause I don't want to hurt anyones feelings but all I do is string the others along with me._

"Tsukune? Hello earth to Tsukune,"Mizore snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Oh sorry Mizore, I guess I spaced out for a second."

"Hey Tsukune, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my room, have dinner together, like a little date?

Tsukune almost fainted when the d-word came out of her mouth._ She wants to go on date with me? None of the others have actually been that straightforward and just asked me out. _"Sure I'd love to, snow bunny", he replied playfully flirting just like she had by calling him handsome earlier.

Mizore almost dropped her lollipop on the floor, her mouth was hanging open so wide, she blushed so red her face looked like a cherry. "Great, be at my room at seven, and don't be late Tsukune, or no curry for you." She teased, waving her finger at him. Tsukune smiled, this wasn't the Mizore he was used to, but he would be lying if he said he didn't like how she was acting today.

Later that evening

Tsukune nervously stood outside Mizore's dorm room, heart pounding in his chest. He knocked, then heard her on the other side of the door opening it. "Oh Tsukune, come in". To say he was amazed by how she looked would be a understatement. Mizore was wearing a light purple top to match her knee high stockings she always wore but it really brought out the color in her eyes. She was also wearing a simple black skirt. It wasn't anything flashy or showy, but then Tsukune thought she could wear nothing and be beautiful. ..he then silently cursed himself for thinking that, as he now couldn't get images (although very pleasant) of a naked Mizore out of his head.

As the sat down to eat Mizore's curry that had become one of Tsukune's favorite foods, Mizore stopped him. "Look Tsukune, I did have reasons for asking you out on this date." She blushed even saying the word date in front of him. "Tsukune, look there's no better way to say this. I love you, Tsukune Aono, I have loved you from the moment I first met you. But I have to know, I need to know if you feel the same, please just tell me how you feel love me hate me, just a friend I don't care I love you but I need to know how you feel. So please just tell me the truth."Tsukune was in shock at hearing all this. How should he respond? He thought it over for a minute then quickly kissed Mizore on the lips. Now it was her turn to be in shock. When he finally broke the kiss she looked at him with those beautiful eyes, she took her lollipop out of her mouth and threw it in the trash kissing him deeply and passionately. They remained that way for what seemed like forever before they finally broke the kiss. "I love you too, Mizore I just never knew how to say it...I want be date you spend time with you I love you." Mizore smiled as she kissed him again." Just one problem love...how do we tell the others?"


	2. Chapter 2

Just Tell Me Chapter 2

A/N: well thanks for the reads people have asked if I would continue the story, now we go into the awkwardness. .. hope that Mizore and Tsukune can use tact and break it to the other girls gently, and will they accept their relationship? Oh and one more thing I will attempt to make chapters as long as possible, but I currently don't have a laptop so everything I'm writing is on the office app on my phone...so bear with me.

Tsukune Aono was so upbeat the next morning, a tsunami could've been about to crash into the school and he still would've felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Arguably one of the most beautiful girls in the school (but to him she was the hottest woman in the world) Mizore, was his girlfriend. Tsukune could honestly not remember a time when he was this happy. After their kiss they had spent all night talking, laughing, and of course kissing. Her lips were warm, but her mouth was slightly cold it made for a interesting sensation. She had explained that taking a boyfriend or a girlfriend to the snow people was almost like taking a mate as their custom was to settle down with one person for life, not date numerous others then find a mate. So it was official, they were a couple now comes the hard part telling the others. How would he go about it? Should he just tell them flat out or let them down gently? Tsukune wasn't sure, he just hoped that it would go smoothly.

_Things going smoothly at Youkai Academy? That was almost laughable, this school didn't know the meaning of peacefully resolving issues, I have the scars to prove it. _

Then he saw her, Mizore, standing there in her personal take on the school uniform and her trademark stripped socks. He smiled because she hadn't even noticed him yet, he snuck up behind her and grabbed her in a hug. "Gotcha, snow bunny" he laughed. She gasped as he had caught her unaware placed her hands over his enjoying feeling him close to her. "Easy, Tsukune you know the school doesn't want pda between couples." She playfully scolded him. _ But I could get used to him doing things like that..and more. _

"Well, I guess we need to inform the others of our relationship... I don't think this will be easy baby. Yukari I don't see as a problem but Kurumu and especially Moka I mean she was your first friend here Tsuki", Mizore told him as she turned around she had her usual lollipop in her mouth and he found himself being drawn in by those beautiful blue eyes of hers.

"I know Mizore, I don't wany anyone to get hurt they are our friends, but at the same time I can't and I won't string them along when you're the one I'm gonna be with...you're my girl." Mizore blushed when he said that. About that time Yukari showed up"Tsukune! Hold on wait up!" As she leapt towards him, a ice kunai flew by her ear. Tsukune sighed, "Yukari, we need to talk."

"Wow, I had no idea, I mean I knew Tsukune and me was a long shot...", tears formed in Yukari's eyes as she spoke her next sentence. "But I don't want to lose either of you as friends, if you're happy then so am I." Tsukune was kind of surpised at how mature Yukari was about this. "We really are happy and thank you."

"Happy about what, Tsukune?", Kurumu said as the buxom succubus walked in the room. She froze when she saw Mizore holding hands with her Tsukune." Well, Tsukune and I are a couple now, so we decided it was just fair being our friends that we should tell you," Mizore replied, almost smiling at her formal rival.

Kurumu looked on the verge of tears for a few moments, then she did something unexpected; she hugged the both of them, and gave Tsukune a kiss on the cheek. The succubus then looked at Mizore, "Look snow girl, you better damn make him happy, cause if you don't I will be waiting on the rebound."

Mizore smiled around her lollipop, she had always had a respect for the succubus. "I understand completely, Kurumu. But, you don't have to worry, I will sprnd the rest of my life making Tsukune the happiest man on earth". To prove her point she kissed Tsukune softly on the lips.

It was at that exact moment Moka opened the door, as she saw the first friend she had ever known, kissing another one of her friends. Moka was in utter shock and disbelief, as though this was some nightmare she could wake up from. Without even saying a word she bolted from the room, tears clouding her vision as she ran away.

"Shit! Mizore, let me talk to her.. she was my first real friend here let me talk to her alone," Tsukune told his girlfriend. "Okay, Tsukune go talk to her, I trust you" Mizor kisse him on the cheek as he stood up to follow after Moka.

"Dammit Moka, will you just stop running and let me talk?"

Moka turned around and faced Tsukune, the sweetest most caring person she had ever known. If she was being totally honest with herself, she had really loved him from that first day they met, in her heart she always knew. "Why Tsukune? Why her? I thought you were my friend, I thought you...", Moka started sobbing uncontrollably as she couldn't even finish her sentence.

"I do care about you, I honestly love and care for all four of you...my love for Mizore is just different. I love her and I want to be with her. Can't you just accept us and be our friend? " Tsukune replied. For a second Moka looked like she would accept it,"No! I can't accept you two together! Not now...I just can't do it." Moka ran outside towards the dorms. Tsukune sighed,"she was the last one I expected to take it this hard."

The next day no one saw Moka at class or the newspaper club...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: well I didn't really intend for moka to react like that but when I wrote it down that's how things just progressed and I figured it worked. Also to my reviewers, its not that I go with the "Moka only sees Tsukune as a food source" my main thing is that opposities usually attract, and we all know Kurumu and Mizore are both far more direct than at least Outer Moka could ever hope to be. This is gonna be one of the most interesting chapters I've written as it will mostly be between Inner and Outer Moka. Hope you enjoy reading, italics for Moka will be the thoughts of the other personality.

Moka sat there on her bed hugging a pillow, softly crying, her cheeks stained with her tears. "Damn it! It was supposed to just be me and Tsukune, why did the others have to come and be in our group? Especially Mizore...that freaking stalker, how could he choose her over me?" As she finished speaking her rosary started to glow.

_You know why, foolish girl. Because unlike you, the snow woman took her shot, she saw her opportunity and she went for it. Whether he would return her feelings or not, that took guts. You on the other hand...all you seemed content to do was just make lovey eyes in class at the human. What? You honestly thought he would wait forever? He's still a guy, yes he loves you or maybe even us...but we both know even now you don't have the conviction to take a chance like that._

"Shut up! Who asked you? Always sticking your nose in my business, sometimes I really hate myself for having these two parts of me. You are always in my head why don't you just leave me alone?" Moka thought she heard a sigh in her head.

_Don't you think if I could I would? I hate being the other you sometimes too. You are just so wishy-washy about everything and now you're pissed that you let him slip through your fingers. Well he wouldn't slip through mine that I promise you._

"What are you saying? I thought you didn't care about him? You just saw him as too valuable for his blood that's it right?"

_I will admit, at first it pissed me off having to save him all the damn time. That boy is a problem and trouble magnet. But... I have grown to (she paused for a minute) to respect and care for him just as all of you do. On some level I... think I am in love with him too._

"Well that's just great, now I have to compete with you too? I will never let you out again if that's the case."

_So you would deny your heart? We do share the same body after all, all the same memories, same feelings, same...connections. I can give you what you really want and are too timid too ask for. Listen well other half, I've got a plan, and we need to work together for this to be accomplished._

The next day

Tsukune was happily walking along towards the newspaper club. He was still worried about Moka of course, he just hoped she would come around he had felt bad after their last conversation. Mizore had just smiled and told him,"If she's really your friend, she will be there for you no matter what just give it time." He was given a shock when he walked into the room, there was Moka sitting on a chair smiling at him. "Look, Tsukune its time we talk now. I do care for you, I do love you, but I should've said that a long time ago. Can you do me a favor Tsukune?" She batted her eyelashes at him. "Could you meet me in the roof, so we can talk privately? There's something very impotant *we* need to say to you." With that Moka stood up and walked out of the room. To say Tsukune was in shock could be a understatement. We need to say something...did Inner Moka want to talk to him about this as well?

When he got up to the roof, she was waiting there. His first real friend the one he had loved, but rather than kiss him when they got close seemed like all she wanted was his blood. Without even saying a word, Moka took his hand and pulled the rosary off her chest. As the transformation happened before his eyes; pink hair turned silver, green eyes turned blood red, and her body matured, Tsukune thought back to the first time he met the other Moka. She was scary that was certain, but she was gorgeous, but unapproachable she had never once shown a interest in Tsukune other than as a foid source.

"Hello, Tsukune its been a while." Moka said to him, and he was surprised was she smiling? No this Moka wasn't friendly she wasn't kind, she was blunt to the point of being downright rude on more than on occasion.

"Yes it has Moka. The other you said you wanted to talk to me?"

"That's right Tsukune you see I can say the things she wants to say but can't...can do the things she wants to do. I've never met anyone with your determination, Tsukune. The bravery you have shown is impressive for a human that you would risk your life time and time again to protect me and your other friends. Look I know what I've said in the past, that you weren't worthy of me or us, how could we accept a lowly human as a mate? I...h...have been lying to myself for a long time...". Moka paused for a second, trying to hold her emotions in check, she didn't want him to see her weak or emotional. "The honest truth is that, I'm in love with you Tsukune Aono, we are in love with you. Me and her talked it over and whichever one you wish will remain. Please, just say something."

Tsukune didn't even know what to say, let alone do. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that this Moka would open up to him like this. " Moka saw his nervousness and almost timidly, she made the first move kissing him passionately, hungrily she pressed herself into him. He attempted to struggle but that just excited her more, she refused to break the kiss she refused to lose. _I won't lose to the snow woman, he has always wanted me, and I've wanted him, if this is the only way so be it._

Tsukune struggled aganist her trying to push her away, but he knew that was a losing battle, he knew he would never be able to overpower her. It felt like she was sucking all the air out of his lungs. Mercifully, she finally stopped her assault on his mouth. Tsukune gasped for air, "I can love you better than she ever could, Tsukune."

Mizore had been watching from afar. She was furious, transforming into her monster form, her ice claws forming. "Touch him again you bitch and I will kill you!" Mizore grabbed Moka slashing her with her claws over and over. Moka started fighting back, kicking Mizore into a nearby wall. Mizore spat out blood dusting herself off, she was on the attack again. She didn't care what Tsukune said, he was with her and if Moka couldn't accept it she would beat some sense into her. "Tsukune is mine, snow woman, he has always been mine." Moka said smiling as she attacked again.

"The only reason you're fighting me now is cause the other you is too much of a coward to do anything! You both had your chances, HE LOVES ME!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW DAMMIT!" Tsukune screamed at them. They finally stopped and looked at him. "Well Tsukune, which one of us do you want? Me or the ice queen?" Moka asked. At the same time Mizore said, Oh so he is just supposed to take you after he already said he loves me? Come on Tsukune, tell the bloodsucker she isn't needed anymore."

"Which one of us do you want?" Both the girls asked him at once. Tsukune paused, "I...I..."

"Which one of us are you going to be with?"


End file.
